All mouth and trousers
by JayMJane
Summary: Hermione decided it's about time she enjoyed her life as a witch exploring the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

As I followed once again down the footpath along the banks of the Glaslyn my eyes wandered through the houses and sights down the horizon. Simply enjoying the view and the felling of the magical atmosphere surrounding me. This is what I loved most. The tingling sensation of magic in my skin. Ever since I found out I was a witch I never got tired of this feeling.

Finally arriving at my destination I took a moment to close my eyes and bask in the sheer power pulsing around me. Opening my eyes and scanning the tombstone of Gelert's Grave, my hand reaching for the stone monument and looking for the traces of ancient magic unscripted in the fine runes artwork visible only for the magical folks eyes. It was fascinating really.

Reaching for my inseparable beaded bag I picked my notebook and a pen as my brain already began working on notes and observations for future reference. My mind whirring trying to translate the section I was working on today. I was working on the last part, however there was this strange symbol I didn't know the meaning and without it the rest didn't make sense. So absorbed I was in my work that I failed to take notice of the male presence standing a few meters behind me.

"One would think that all witches only ever used quill and parchment."

Startled, I turned so I could address the person who interrupted my line of thought.

"Yes, one would think that. However, for modern witches not to benefit from the comforts of muggle technology would be unpractical.". I answered as he walked near me.

"I see. A smart modern witch then. Cadfael Rees.". He said while closing the distance between us and taking my hand to shake it.

"Hermione Granger. Am I correct to assume you're also a smart modern wizard then?". I asked cheekily.

"Indeed.". He answered still holding my hand, then turning it to brush a kiss over it. "Pleasured to meet you.". He said and smiled while winking at me.

I blushed. "Pleasured to meet you too.". I answered then turned to the monument again focusing on the patterns of the runic symbols.

"Do you mind if I stay here as well? I will remain quiet not to disturb you on your runes research." He asked, his posture relaxed.

"Not at all Mr. Rees.". I responded as I started analyzing the different combinations of the symbols in the text, trying to make sense by checking the patterns.

After an hour of work I had forgotten all about the handsome wizard next to me. I started drawing the strange symbol I couldn't translate that was blocking my progress.

"It's Cadoc.". He said quietly.

"What?" I asked startled by him again.

He chuckled at my startling and repeated. "I said, it's Cadoc.".

I just looked at him puzzled for not getting his message and annoyed for having been startled once more.

"The symbol you're drawing. It means battle.". He offered smiling again.

"Oh!". I said while making sense of his words and looking at the runic pattern. "Are you interested in ancient runes?" I asked curiously.

"More than interested. These runes are my favorite.". He said sincerely.

I smiled. "I can relate, this is wonderful. And of course, battle… now makes sense. Thank you.". I agreed politely.

"Well, since I helped you on your research it is only fair you accompany me for a cup of coffee in return.". He said seductively.

"My, my. Aren't you just the flirtatious kind of wizard.". I said blushing again but not taking my eyes off his.

"Only when I see something I like.". He said smiling that dazzling smile again.

"Thank you for the offer, but I shall decline since I've just met you.". I refused but allowing a little tug to appear on the corner of my lips.

"I understand. Can't blame a bloke for trying, though.". He said and smirked a little.

"I must go now. Thank you again for the rune Mr Rees.". I said while putting my things back in my purse.

"My pleasure. Good luck on your research Miss Granger.". He said looking for my hand once more to drop a ghost kiss on top of it.

"Thank you. Goodbye.". I nodded and started walking away. I was excited for now being able to finish the translation and a little flustered for Mr. Rees flirty behavior. Although I had plenty of experience with men flirting with me after the war, as it came with the fame, I never quite got used to it.

Apparating to the hotel I was staying I let go of the frivolous thoughts and after ordering supper immediately started to organize my research notes. Now that the runic translation was complete my research would guide me to the next destination which was… Llangollen. Yes, Llangollen would do. With a new course set I felt the excitement over going to yet another ancient magical site bubble in me. A knock on the door signaled the arrival of my dinner, a hot bowl of cawl. Humming in pleasure I appreciated the traditional welsh meal, my thoughts wandering to my friends.

It has been weeks since I last sent any of them a letter. I wondered how were they doing. After the war everyone was busy trying to take over their lives and just move on from the tragedies. My golden boys, Harry and Ron, were content on auror training, Ginny was on quidditch training season for The Harpies, Neville on Herbology apprenticeship at Hogwarts, Luna reestablishing the Quibbler… everyone was so sure of what they wanted professionally. Not myself, no. After four years making everything I could to prepare to battle and eventually fighting and winning a war I wanted to just not have any responsibilities whatsoever for a while. All war heroes were rewarded a sum of gold for their roles in the war, mine being all the more heavier for my crucial participation and so I have been ever since happily spending my money doing what I liked most, learning. I've been traveling to old magical sites and exploring the knowledge of magic present in these places. It's been a dream. And so it led me to yet another promising magical site, following the legend of St Collen and the King of the Fairies, in the city of Llangollen.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Boarding the train in Llangollen Station made me feel like a Hogwarts student riding to school all over again. Smiling to myself I found a passenger seat next to the window and sat down, waiting for the ride to start so that I could appreciate the wonderful scenery outside. School seemed like an eternity ago. Now thinking of it I understand why people always referred to me then as uptight. Always so eager to prove myself by following the rules and being a good girl. Then life happened.

Being the mastermind behind much of the mischief performed by the Golden Trio it still baffled me how my friends take my current way of life with a hint of surprise. According to them I wasn't what they would call a free spirit. That was Luna. If anyone were to guess who would be traveling around Wales visiting magical sites and enjoying the post war freedom I surely wouldn't be the first choice. I chuckled at that. It's a little disappointing to think that my friends didn't know me better. Didn't I sent them a letter when I travelled abroad telling them about my trip to France with my parents and didn't I gushed about the Weasley's trip to Egypt and how much they could learn there. The thing was, there wasn't much time for pleasure trips before and my sense of responsibility didn't allow for nothing less than fully devoting myself to the schoolwork and then fighting for the light. Third year was the last year I felt I could just laugh with my friends at school without any impending death by dark wizards worries. After The Tri-wizard Tournament everything changed. I sighed. Life had been hard on me. But it's all in the past now. No point dwelling on it. I got the chance to do what I wanted at last.

At this point the train was already coming to a stop. Time to explore. A smile tugged on the corner of my lips again as happier thoughts invaded my mind. The legend says St Collen met Gwyn ap Nudd, the King of Fairies and God of Avalon, on a hilltop at noon. Fairies have their historical origin in the conflation of Celtic, therefore Wales might just be their homeland for all we know. There wasn't much information about it in books back in England, for the Fair Folk are very secretive. What is known derives mostly from tales and legends dating from High Medieval and Early Modern Europe, hardly a reliable source.

Avoiding the path to the abbey and instead following through the open fields. I headed to Moel y Geraint, the nearest hill overlooking the town of Llangollen. The climb wasn't hard and I was fit from both the time I was on the run and from all the walking I have been doing these last months. Men do stared at my legs whenever I deign to wear a short dress or shorts. A fact I am secretly proud of.

I stopped when I reached the top of the hill. Closing my eyes and projecting my magic out I could feel a faint trace of ethereal magic here. It could be from an entry to the Fair Realm, the one St Collen used, or it could be something else. It was hard to say. It was then I heard a cackling noise. I shuddered remember Bellatrix Lestrange. I readily drew my wand out with a flick of my wand holster and casted a shield silently. Bellatrix was dead. This was someone else.

"You're a witch.". I heard an invisible voice say.

"And you are?" I asked warily trying to determine if this was a friend or a foe.

"Forgive me, I mean you no harm, you can put away your wand. I had thought you were a muggle and I wouldn't mind having a little fun giving you a scare. It's been a long time since a magical person came around.". The voice said.

"I shall be the judge of that, thank you very much. Reveal yourself if you really mean no harm.". I said, my voice commanding.

"Forgive me. I forgot my manners. I'm Thomas Edwards.". The voice said and at the same time a ghost materialized in front of me.

"Thomas Edwards, a ghost. Your name rings a bell. I am sure I read about you somewhere. My name is Hermione Granger.". I said and relaxed the grip on my wand.

"Did you now? Pleasured to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger. Can't say I read about you though.". The ghost said.

"The pleasure is mine. Good to know death doesn't kill one's sense of humour. You said you haven't seen anyone magical in a long time. So you've seen other kind of people. May I inquire what kind?"

"Very perceptive you are Miss Granger. Since it's been such a long time, I shall answer your questions provided you help me with information about my family.". The ghost proposed.

"Fair enough. Answer my questions and I will come back with information about your magical relatives.". I agreed.

"These lands were once the home of many magical beings. Nonetheless some ruled above all others.". The ghost started.

"You mean the Fae.". I offered interrupting what was sure to be the beginning of a long story.

"I see you are not completely oblivious to the history of this land despite not knowing who I am.". The ghost snarled.

"My apologies for interrupting. You may continue.". I apologized not rising to the bait about my comment on his name.

"The Fair Folk, or the Fae as you said, have always been the stronger presence in these lands. Be wary of how you speak of them for you may not know who or what might be listening. With faery, honour and respect are everything. The can be very vindictive. They know the power and virtue of words, of stones, and of herbs. They do not perish before centuries have passed so I would be careful if I were you.". The ghost said solemnly.

"Have you encountered any on your lifetime?". I asked.

"No, I haven't. Nevertheless they encountered me.". The ghost said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?". I asked, goading him to skip the dramatic pause.

"My death. You see, it is thought that human midwives were necessary to bring fairy babies into the world. My dear wife, Maria, was one and they came for her.". The ghost said ominously.

"Maria?! You're the Barber of Llangollen! This is The Barber's Hill!". I exclaimed.

"Ah, so you did read about me. What pray tell me does the text entails?" The ghost asked amused.

"It is said you were the headmaster of the school and not a pleasant man. It says one day in 1739 you engaged in an argument with your wife about food, how to prepare a neck of mutton, to be exact, and you drew your razor across her throat, killing her. The children saw her dying and alerted the neighbors. You were condemned to be gibbeted on a hill for that. It is also said that you were regaled with a pint of ale, and when you saw people and children running and climbing up the Geraint, you said 'You need not hurry, there will be no sport until I am there.'". I summarized the text for him.

The ghost roared with laughter. "A neck of a mutton of all things, you said? How interesting is this story. Yes, most entertaining. I see they got my gallows humor part right at least.".

"Would you tell what is the real story then?". I asked completely absorbed in the story by now.

"I did not murder my wife that day Miss Granger, I can assure you that. I killed an impostor. When fairies kidnap they leave a wooden stand-in made of thorn tree enchanted with the appearance of the kidnapped person. This way they have time to escape before anyone notices what happened.". The ghost explained.

"I thought the Fae only kidnaped children, due to malice or to act as servants.". I frowned. "I read that beauty in human children and young women, particularly blond hair, was said to attract the fairies.".

"Oh no. Some say that human milk is necessary for fairy children to survive. Hence the kidnaps of nursing female humans. I don't think that it is necessary for them to survive, though. Or the kidnap rates would be higher. However it must appeal them be it for its taste or its strength providing a good source of sustenance." The ghost finished thoughtfully.

"Didn't you have wards against them?". I asked remembering the runes artwork I had found at Gelert's Grave in Beddgelert.

"I was the head of my family, but I am a squib Miss Granger. I had no way of protecting my house or the school.". The ghost admitted reluctantly.

"I understand." I was processing what he said. "I don't mean to offend you but all ghosts were magical people in life. Squibs are non magical people born to magical parents. I didn't know a squib could become a ghost. How is that possible?". I said genuinely surprised.

"Miss Granger, for you to ask me such a question either your education is severely lacking or you are muggleborn." The ghost said in a condescending manner.".

I bristled but held my tongue and he smirked before continuing.

"Squibs are born from magical parents yes, but not always are they devoid of any magic. Sometimes they are just weak. They have magic, but it is not strong enough to manifest, or it manifests in accidental magic, but it is not strong enough to perform adequately in all magic areas such as charms, runes or transfiguration for they require substantial magic effort. That's why all magical schools have an entry mechanism that detects the level of magic in all children according to the accidental magic performed in their early ages. Provided it is strong enough to reach the parameter set by the school it will produce a record of said child which is then used for the acceptance letter. The highest magic level was that of Merlin himself which he used as the top limit when he created the first mechanism. The mechanism is a complicated spell imbued in a magical device for every school. Most schools, much like Hogwarts, which I assume you went to, only accept children with at least 35% of Merlin power. When a child doesn't receive an acceptance letter he or she is considered a squib.". The ghost explained rapidly.

My mind was reeling from all the information this ghost was providing. This was not in 'Hogwarts a history'. "That means a squib, although weak, could still perform some magic from the branches that do not require much magic effort, like potions for example." I asked thinking of Merope Gaunt.

"Indeed. The ministry does have an owl course for those who wish to try and learn by themselves. On their own risk of course.". The ghost conceded and I instantly remembered Filch. "Each race has their own way of dealing with the weakest Miss Ganger, never forget that.". The ghost added, his voice serious.

I was silent thinking of the implications of what I had just learned. The magical world was crueler than I had thought.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what is it you are looking for here?". The ghost called for my attention again.

"I want to find the site where the entry to the Fair Realm used by St Collen is. I find it is most intriguing that a muggle gained entrance by invitation of the Gwyn too Nudd himself and was able to leave the realm at will and return safely trumping the king, assuming the legend is true of course. Perhaps if I find the exact place where it happened I can learn something.". I responded truthfully.

"Hmm. You might find more than what you are looking for Miss Granger. There's a reason why certain locations, known to be haunts of fairies, are to be avoided. They resent infringements on their privacy and their power is not to be taken lightly.". The ghost warned.

"Thank you for the warning. I will remember that.". I placated him. Although it will not stop me from continuing my research. "I am grateful for all the information you've given me. It was most enlightening." I thanked him.

"You're welcome. Now, for your part of the deal. I had a son. Bran Edwards. I know there's a possibility of my descendants showing a stronger magic than mine. I want you to go to Carmarthen. The muggle only see ruins, but the Laugharne Castle is very much intact. It is the welsh wizardry school where you will find the list of magical children with the headmaster. I wish to know wether my family line persevered.". The ghost pleaded.

"I will do as you say.". I complied.

"If you come back with the information I required I shall help you in your endeavor by pointing out the direction where I have seen the fair folk follow.". "But remember my advice Miss Granger. Perhaps visiting the school will give you more perspective of the Fae, they do have plenty of books in that library of course.". The ghost said slyly and my eyes brightened with the possibility of grabbing those books.

"You have my word I will look for it.". I vowed.

And just like that my next destination was settled. Carmarthen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Heaven, this was heaven. In that moment my eyes were shining so brightly they might as well be stars. The library in Laugharne School of Whichcraft and Wizardry was breathtakingly beautiful. They didn't have a collection of books the size of Hogwarts but it was still huge and oh they had style. The walls were carved with images of famous welsh legends and painted with the most beautiful colors. The effect was amazing, depending on the light it looked like the images were moving. The ceiling had colored drapes magically embroidered with moving Welsh heroes. I could recognize some from the famous Black Book of Carmarthen which even the muggle heard a copy of. I had arrived in the evening and instead of candles, the room was illuminated by tiny fluctuating lights. The more people occupying a table the more lights fluctuated there. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was Tinker Bell and her fairy friends. Oh and the smell. Every table had in its centre a flowerpot with a beautiful arrangement of county flowers. It was refreshing.

After taking everything in view I had to try and contain all the emotion in my voice. "I can't thank you enough for allowing me to use the library professor Glyndwr.". I said looking at Mrs Glyndwr.

"Oh do not say a thing about it. As the school headmistress I must say it is a great honor to be able to host a war heroin like yourself Miss Granger, I assure you. Your presence here has made the students most curious.". The headmistress Glyndwr responded with a smile and sure enough the few students in the library were whispering among themselves looking at us.

"Still, your generosity knows no bounds. Thank you really. Do you have a restricted section in the library?". I asked.

"Restricted section? My child, to restrict the access to knowledge would be a crime. All the books are available here. The rarer and older are spelled to be extracted from the shelves only by upperclassman students for I'm afraid the younger ones wouldn't know how to manipulate them but they are all here exposed. Miss Rhianon Argall, our librarian, will be able to assist you find any book you may desire.". Mrs Glyndwr said while leading me to a reception desk at the entrance where a women beauty stood smiling.

"Pleasured to meet you Miss Granger. I should say I read all the articles about you in the newspaper and I am a great admirer.". Miss Argall said with that gorgeous smile.

Rumour had it the librarian herself was a changeling, a child of a fairy type which has been secretly swapped for a human baby and left in its place, or so they said at the inn I stopped by before heading here. She had a mesmerizing beauty and I blushed for I realized she was waiting my response and I was distracted staring. "The pleasure is mine. And thank you.". I finally said.

"Well, I am sure your trip has been tiring so let me show you your quarters before we head for dinner and you shall be free to start your research tomorrow after a good night's rest.". Mrs Glyndwr continued.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose. Since Carmarthen is a wizarding town it was quite easy to find accommodations. I already paid for a room at Old Priori Guest House.". I said. "It is very cozy…".

"Nonsense. It will be a pleasure really. Let us show you our Welsh hospitality. We can send an owl cancelling your room." Mrs Glyndwr cut my protests short. "Besides, having you here will give us all faculty members more opportunity to hear your stories.". She continued with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, the offer is indeed tempting and if you must insist I shall be most grateful.". I admitted. It would of course facilitate my research.

"It is settled then. Come this way, I will show you your quarters. We have still plenty of time before dinner is served.". Mrs Glyndwr happily agreed and we started walking through the corridors of the castle. I noticed the Laugharne castle held no moving portraits but various colored moving tapestries showing welsh tales scenes. It was fascinating.

Thirty minutes later we were sitting at a great table on the dinner hall. The castle stands on a low cliff by the side of the Coran stream. The dinner hall was a futsal court sized room in which the two side walls were mostly covered but huge tall glass windows overseeing the estuary of the river Taf. Because it was the evening I couldn't quite make out the shades of the water movement but during the day the view must be something else.

I was sitting sided by Mrs Glyndwr sharing stories of Hogwarts times while we waited for the rest of the faculty to join us. Miss Argall arrived and sat on my other side.

"I must say it is great of you to join us in the castle Miss Granger. As I said before I am inspired by all your stories. Is it true you rode a dragon?". Miss Argall asked.

"Yes. It was not the most pleasant of experiences I assure you. I was literally holding of my life.". I responded with a chuckle.

"Marvelous. You surely experienced many things in your short life. I heard they had a basilisk at Hogwarts you faced.". Mrs Glyndwr said in awe.

"More like I was attacked by it. Harry was the one who faced it. Fortunately I was only petrified by the beast. If I hadn't been using a mirror to check my way as I went I wouldn't be here.". I said humbly.

"Precaution is better than cure so they say. You were very astute using a mirror to deflect its stare.". Mrs Glyndwr pointed out.

"Did you happen to face any other beasts while in Britain?". Miss Argall asked.

"I would like to know the answer to that too.". An old man extended his hand to me after sitting on the other side of Mrs Glyndwr. "Rhys Hier, deputy headmaster of Laugharne School and Magical Creatures professor. Pleasured to meet you Miss Granger. I had been curious ever since Mrs Glyndwr showed me your letter asking for permission to visit.".

"Pleasured to meet you too Mr. Hier. I believe I was the most curious though. The castle is brilliant and you are all very welcoming. I am thankful for that.". I said while shaking his hand.

"Yes, I love this school since I was a student here. Now tell me more about the beasts.". Mr Hier said eagerly.

"Well, I do happen to have seen a Cerberus.". I said with humor in my voice.

"A cerberus? They are rare. I have always wanted one.". Mr. Hier confessed with a dreamy voice. "How close were you to it?".

"Pretty close. I was bathed in its spit and running for my life. That seemed to be a common occurrence in my youth.". I said and everyone chuckled.

"Can't argue with that.". A familiar voice said and I turned my head to it. "The wizarding world truly is small Miss Granger, is it not?". His condescending voice drawled. His smirk in place.

"It appears so, Malfoy. I surely didn't expect to find you here.". I said honestly surprised.

"I am flattered. If I had known you were looking for me I would've sent an owl.". He smirked again.

"Figure of speech, Malfoy.". I gritted my teeth.

"I see you two already know each other.". Mrs. Glyndwr said and suddenly I noticed everyone at the table were looking at us. I blushed. Damn him for making me look like a fool falling into that school bantering again.

"Yes, we were the same year at Hogwarts.". Malfoy conceded, his smirk never gone and his eyes scanning my reddened face.

"Wonderful. So you must have plenty of catching up to do. Mr. Malfoy here currently resides at the castle as a Healer apprentice. He's doing a formidable work here as he is a very talented young man. Isn't that right Mr. Rees?". Mrs Glyndwr asked and I finally noticed that another professor had arrived along with Draco and was behind him.

"Indeed. Draco has been most helpful at the hospital wing and I'll be sad to see such a bright young man leave. Hopefully he'll stay in Wales even after he's finished his apprenticeship. Good to see you again Miss Granger.". Mr. Rees said and winked at me before taking a seat beside Malfoy.

"How do you know Miss Granger already if may I ask?". Miss Argall inquired, her eyes narrowing in my direction.

"We met in Beddgelert. I helped her a little and I believe I earned a coffee." Mr. Rees said with a charming smile not taking his eyes off me.

"You are full of surprises Miss Granger.". Miss Argall commented with an odd look on her face.

"I completely agree, Miss Argall. You surely go places, Granger.". Malfoy commented.

I narrowed my eyes in Malfoy's direction "As Malfoy so kindly pointed out, the wizarding world truly is small." I moved on to respond to Mr. Rees. "I did not know you taught here, and you're a healer, no less. It is a great pleasure to meet you again Mr. Rees.". I said flashing him a smile of my own.

"Are you staying in the castle?". Mr. Rees asked?

"Yes, Mrs. Glyndwr kindly allowed me to do a research here and use the school library.". I answered.

"I can be your guide tomorrow and show you the castle. Mr. Malfoy can take care of the hospital wing for a while, right Malfoy?". Mr. Rees said with authority.

"Of course.". Malfoy said looking from me to Mr. Rees with an eyebrow raised and Miss Argall snapped her head in my direction.

"Thank you, Mr. Rees. That is very kind of you.". I said.

"Wonderful. I am glad you volunteered Mr. Rees. Miss Granger, take your time here and enjoy the facilities. Now let me introduce you to the other professors.". Mrs Glyndwr said as the other professors joined the table.

Later in my own quarters I felt tired and happy. The people were wonderful here and the food delicious. Tomorrow was very promising. Mr Rees seemed a good company both in intellect and personality, apart from easy on the eyes. He continued to flirt with me during dinner, giving me all kinds of dazzling smiles and subtle and not so subtle winks. I am not usually one to brag. I am finally which weekly material so forgive me if I enjoy men attention nowadays after always being seen as one of the boys. Thank Merlin I survived puberty. Take that Lavender Brown, I thought with a smile.

And Malfoy, ugh, he still affected me. I get snappish whenever he is talking to me. It's frustating. During dinner he kept observing me. I have to admit he is looking much better than the last time I saw him, during the Death Eater trials, however that was to be expected. At the time he seemed lifeless and hopeless all gaunt and fragile looking. Now he was jaunty and lean with thin and strong muscles. I wonder if he still plays Quidditch. What I did not expect was for him to seem so… accomplished. It was certainly an enlightening experience to watch him interact with the other professors during dinner. I had never seen him so polite and not just to the pureblood nor had I ever seen him holding interesting and pleasant conversations. I even saw him smile, not a smirk, full teeth smiles for God's sake! Definitely changed.

I finished my bath and draped myself in my fluffy bathrobe. I hummed a song while looking for my outfit for bed. I have a collection of sexy lingerie ever since my teens. It made me feel powerful and feminine during my not-so-much-of-a-beauty days helping me cope with the girl pressure in the dorms. Since no one ever saw me in my underwear this was a sweet little secret only me and Victoria shared. Finally, after wearing my most comfortable pajamas all I wanted was a good night sleep. So I hit the bed and drifted off.

The next day I woke up early. I was excited to know the school and to put my hands on those books. I wanted to make the most of the day so I quickly got dressed with black boots, a white turtleneck long sleeved blouse, dark blue jeans and a dark trench coat. In my youth I had neglected my appearance, but nowadays I find that putting a little effort rendered great rewards as people take me more seriously if I look good. Funny that. After applying a little mascara and a soft lipstick I was satisfied with my appearance so I headed to the dinner hall.

Arriving there I took a moment to admire the view from the windows, it was a lovely way to begin a day having breakfast with so much natural light and enjoying the scenery the estuary provided. There were few people there as it was still early. Of the faculty members only me, Draco and two more professors. I remember at school Draco was never late for breakfast. His aristocratic education must have not permitted any less. Taking a deep breath, I greeted the other faculty members and went for the free chair by his side. I reasoned I should grow out of my bantering habit with him. If last night showed anything it was that this was not the same Draco I met at school so I will give him the benefit of the doubt. Damn me and my sense of fairness.

"Good morning, Malfoy.". I greeted. Malfoy was slicing a green apple on his plate and looked up to me.

"Good morning, Granger.". He responded and I saw his eyes briefly roaming over my body. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?". There went my resolution of being nice. Being nice to him was hard.

"Nothing.". Malfoy gave me that infuriating smirk again and turned to his plate once again.

"Sure it is.". I replied annoyed.

"You're a late bloomer.". Malfoy said calmly and chewed one slice of apple.

My face was reddening with my quick temper but I was decided to have an at least civil relationship with Malfoy and not to create any fuss. I was a guest at the castle after all. I counted to ten, took my seat calmly, looked at him and finally replied "You wouldn't know Malfoy, would you? It's not as if you've been keeping track of my looks.".

His hand paused just a little before he resumed preparing his plate. Then he looked directly in my eyes. "You're right, Granger. That was rude of me. I'm sorry."

I blinked. I opened my mouth to answer but my mind had frozen. Malfoy smirked again.

"You'll catch flies with that mouth, Granger."

I closed my mouth. "That was unexpected.". I finally said.

"Look, Granger. I didn't mean to provoke you. Old habits die hard I guess. I'm sorry. I'm not that mean spoiled child anymore. You are looking rather lovely.".

I blushed. "Thank you, Malfoy. I accept your apology.". I turned to the table and started to fill my plate. I was uncomfortable with this new side of Malfoy. I could still feel his eyes on me.

After a while he broke the silence. "How are you liking the castle so far?".

"It doesn't feel like home as Hogwarts did. Nevertheless it has a folksy feeling to it and it is beautiful in a different way.".

"Living for seven years in a castle does tend make it feel like no other else in the world.". He said and I turned to see the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes, it does.". I said and smiled. The smile finally appeared on his face and for the first time I felt a connection with him.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy!". Mr. Rees said excitedly and I broke the eye contact with Malfoy.

"Good morning, Mr. Rees.". I said.

"Good morning, Cadfael.". Malfoy said.

"The weather is in your favor Miss Granger, a beautiful sunny day.". Mr. Rees said happily.

"Last evening it was too dark to make out the gardens on the grounds when I arrived, I'm sure now I can appreciate it better.". I agreed.

"Definitely, we are very proud of our Middlemost Red.". Mr. Rees said.

"Isn't it one of the ten most rare flowers in the world? I thought there was only one left in all Britain.".

"Yes, they are very rare, which is exactly why Delyth, the Herbology professor you met yesterday, is so proud. We have a greenhouse full of flowers and there are nothing less than five specimen of this kind there.". Mr Rees said proudly.

"Wow, that's extraordinary.". I awed.

"Yes. You should also see the Daffodils. They are a national symbol of Wales after all. The specimen here is exceptionally beautiful and live in open grounds.". Malfoy suggested.

"I most certainly will. Thank you, Malfoy". I agreed and we all continued our breakfast making small talk as the others joined the table.

"And, this is the hospital wing." Mr. Rees said with a grand gesture. We started the tour through the inside of the castle, then we went to the greenhouses and grounds and finally the hospital wing which was a part of the castle separated from the main building. Second to the library and the dinner hall this was the third most spacious room of the castle. The room had an infirmary area, a critical condition isolated area, a storage room, a small reception and waiting area and an access door to a pathway directly to the potions laboratory just behind the hospital wing. It was most curious so naturally I inquired Mr. Rees about it.

"Was it designed to be this big and so well structured? Do you have many school accidents here?". I asked already thinking of how the wizarding world didn't seem greatly concerned by children safety in Hogwarts as my school years were a definite evidence of that.

"Very perceptive you are, Miss Granger. I assure you we rarely have patients here. The main wizarding hospital of Wales as you must know is situated in north Wales, most precisely in Bodelwyddan Castle. As such, Laugharne School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the second most prepared place to receive patients. Initially we had only an infirmary here in Laugharne and it was situated in a different room of the castle. However, after the muggle World War I this room was rearranged to serve as a full hospital wing. In case there was a national crisis some patients may be directed here from Bodelwyddan, if necessary. Though we are not full, as you can see we have currently four patients.". Mr. Rees explained.

"That is fascinating.". I made a mental note to research about how muggle conflicts affected the wizarding community.

"If you are done with the history lesson Cadfael I need your attention for a minute.". Malfoy said coming from the storage room.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger". Mr. Rees said and I nodded. I took the time to observe the two men interacting. Malfoy had an irritated look on his face and was gesturing while talking while Mr. Rees was listening to him and reading his report. Then he put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder and said something while smiling. Malfoy sighed and the corner of his mouth went upwards. It was clear that whatever happened was not grave and that the two men were very familiar with each other.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Granger, several flasks of hangover potion were stolen. One would think students would be more careful not to be discovered. It is obvious they are either planning a party or they held one yesterday night.". Mr. Rees said after coming back near me.

"Is that why Malfoy seemed so irritated?". I asked curiously.

"He is strict and thinks we should alert the caretaker to search the dormitories in order to identify the culprits so they can serve detention.". He responded.

"As well we should. If they are not cunning enough to hold a party without giving evidence then they should not be able to get away with it.". Malfoy said coming closer to us.

"You are too strict sometimes Draco, let them have their fun. It's harmless if none of then came here potion poisoned. You are just upset they are below your Slytherin standards". Mr. Rees argued and Malfoy just harrumphed. Mr. Rees chuckled.

"We should all head to the dinner hall. It's almost lunch hour.". Malfoy said to close the subject and I smiled at the absurdity of the situation. Me and Malfoy talking without any animosity and Malfoy irritated with a bunch of mischiefing students. Life decidedly changed.


End file.
